


Ojekmiya

by fukkatsulove



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, Humor, Indonesia!AU, M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukkatsulove/pseuds/fukkatsulove
Summary: Nino ingin protes pada orang-orang yang bilang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama cuma ilusi belaka. Ini buktinya Nino jadi deg-degan nggak jelas. Dari penampilannya mah ini si Masnya pasti gapernah naik ojek. Ngapain naik ojek sih mas kan jadi deg-degan!!!!





	Ojekmiya

**Author's Note:**

> AU, Crack, dan rawan Bahasa Jabodetabek. Layaknya Big Hero 6 yang berlatar di San Fransiskyo, FF ini berlatar di lokasi fiktif bernama Shibumang alias Shibuya Kemang. Enjoy the absurdity ahead!

  
"KuyPay KuyPey, KuyPay KuyPey! Emang dikata dari sini ke kantor cabang nggak pake bensin apa? dikira pake aer ledeng kali ya?"

Nino hanya tukang ojek online biasa yang kalau pulang ingin beli ayam richeese pakai uang kertas. Walaupun sudah jadi 'makanan sehari-hari' untuk driver ojek online seperti dirinya, Nino masih sulit tidak protes kalau-kalau costumer mulai nyengir riang sambil berkata dengan nada sumringah, "Ehe, bayarnya pake KuyPay ya mas, ehe!"

Apalagi kalau dari pagi sampai maghrib begini, semuanya bayar pakai uang fiktif. Dari bocah SMP, Ibu-ibu beriasan tebal, sampai salesman yang wangi parfumnya menyengat, semuanya berlomba-lomba bayar pakai KuyPay karena kalau uang bisa ditahan keluar mengapa tidak ditahan saja dulu?

Mungkin ini yang namanya karma. Nino paling pelit perkara mengeluarkan uang. Jangankan buat orang, buat diri sendiri aja pelit. Kecuali bayar kopi untuk ngegosip. Kalau bukan karena tiba-tiba dapat surat PHK karena perusahaan nyaris bangkrut, jam segini adalah jam-jam kongkow bersama teman sekantor di kafe gaul yang harga kopinya kadang lebih mahal dari bayar pulsa listrik untuk seminggu sambil ngegosipin anak HRD yang konon katanya terlibat skandal dengan tukang ledeng di rumahnya, atau istri si bos yang katanya suka main mata dengan tetangga pembantunya. Karma Nino double, sudah pelit suka ngomongin orang pula.

Nino kira hidupnya akan berakhir, kalau saja teman sekosan yang sekarang sudah jadi mantan teman sekosan, Mas Ohno, yang keberadaannya seperti legenda (abis cuma orang-orang tertentu yang bisa memastikan kamarnya si Mas diisi orang, bukan mahluk astral), tidak tiba-tiba saja muncul mengetuk pintu kosan Nino. Kala itu, Nino masih patah hati setelah menerima surat PHK yang tak dijemput dan tak diundang. "Misi, Mas Nino, Mas Nino!"

Walau enggan, Nino masih ingin menjaga tali silaturahim dengan teman sekosan. Dibukalah pintu, terlihat sosok Ohno yang baru Nino lihat dua kali (Pertama, waktu tetangga mereka, Shige yang mengadakan syukuran karena berhasil meluncurkan buku. Kedua, waktu tetangga mereka juga, Toma yang juga mengadakan syukuran karena akhirnya lolos casting main sinetron stripping). "Eh, Mas Ohno."

"Eheheh, Mas, besok dateng ya ke syukuran saya."

"Wah, dalam rangka apa nih?"

"Saya...anu, saya mau nikah."

Setelah ditilik, Ohno ternyata menikahi seorang gadis yang ia panggil 'Bebeb Haru'. Pertemuan mereka layaknya sinetron karena Ohno (yang ternyata berprofesi sebagai driver jasa ojek online terkenal, KuyJek) menerima orderan Haru. Memang jodoh, tiap Haru memesan, yang datang selalu Ohno. Lama-lama mereka akrab, jatuh cinta, lalu menikah.

"Wah, bisa dijadiin film tuh mas." celetuk Nino.

"Iya, ini Mas Shige udah nyuruh saya nyeritain detil, mau dijadiin buku katanya."

Singkat cerita, dengan bermodal motor matic yang niatnya ingin ia jual supaya bisa bertahan hidup, Nino minta dijadikan mitra juga. Ohno, yang ternyata tak hanya sukses bertemu jodoh tetapi juga sukses menjadi mitra, kini statusnya dinaikan menjadi coach (katanya, untuk yang tak berpengalaman jadi ojek), memperkenalkan Nino dengan Bos Cabang, Mas Koichi. Singkat cerita, jadilah Nino driver ojek online.

.

.

Kalau dulu Nino yang berpekerjaan tetap bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk segelas kopi, sekarang Nino hanya bisa kongkow bersama sesama driver di depan Mall, sekalian menunggu penumpang, atau sekedar melepas penat setelah mengambil orderan sebelum benar-benar pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Mesin motor Nino baru saja dimatikan ketika salah satu rekan senasibnya, Bang Ken, bertanya ngotot ke rekannya yang lain, Jun. "Eh Jun, lo abis nganter mantan gebetan gue ya?"

"Lah, mana tau."

Bang Ken beringas, ditunjukkannya layar ponsel di depan mata Jun, "Tuh, pake foto-foto mesra segala."

Jun, auranya galak, tapi menawan. Tentu saja banyak penumpang, cewek ataupun cowok, yang tergoda dengan pesonannya. Sosoknya melegenda bahkan sampai cabang nun jauh di sana, katanya kalau order yang keluar namanya Matsumoto Jun wajib berfoto bersama, di share ke instagram dan snapchat, pokoknya seluruh dunia harus tau kamu naik ojek dianterin Matsumoto Jun.

"Mana gue tau dia mantan gebetan lo, Bang?" Jun menanggapi santai. Langsung beralih fokusnya ke cermin, sambil merapihkan poninya yang agak lepek karena keringat.

Miyake Ken, yang akrab dipanggil Bang Ken, beda cerita. Katanya dulu ia bekerja sebagai hair stylist, jadi entah kenapa rambutnya selalu terlihat terawat meskipun helmnya hampir tak pernah lepas. Katanya ada rahasianya, tapi karena rahasia jadi tak pernah ada yang tahu apa rahasianya. Mungkin sekarangpun, kalau agen penyalur bakat bertemu Bang Ken, dia bisa langsung direkrut jadi brand ambassador sampo bermerk.

"Eh Nino, lemes amat." Bang Ken yang pertama menyadari kehadirannya. Nino balas senyum masam.

"Lemes lah, Bang. Bokek."

"Ih jangan ngomong gitu, kata Emak gue nih ya, kalo lo suka ngomong bokek bokek nanti jadinya bokek beneran!"

"Tapi bokek beneran bang, dari pagi gak dapet cash gue, mana nggak ada yang ngetip juga, apa kek gitu, permen gitu kek kayak minimarket juga gapapa deh." keluh Nino. Yang lain hanya bisa mengangguk paham.

"Si Maru juga gitu, kemaren lusa. Terus, dia ke kantor cabang. Eh, sama Mas Koichi cuma dicairin setengahnya, katanya suruh besok balik lagi." Jun menimpali, cerminnya ditutup, suaranya memberat. Maru, salah satu rekan mereka juga, "Terus, pas besokannya, ternyata Mas Koichi bilangnya masih belom bisa dituker!" lanjut Jun, ekspresinya horror.

Nino dan Ken langsung meringis ngeri.

Mas Koichi, ketua cabang yang tersohor. Karismatik, tapi kalau sulit suka medit. Kadang Nino teringat dirinya di masa lalu melihat si Mas Koichi (Padahal Masnya lebih tua kemana-mana daripada Nino), kalau lagi pelit-pelitnya.

Mas Koichi punya wakil, yang lebih tolerir dan tidak tegaan, Kang Tsuyoshi akrab dipanggilnya. Kang Tsuyoshi dan Mas Koichi katanya satu kampung, di Jatinangor. Dari orok selalu bersama. Padahal pas SBMPTN, Kang Tsuyoshi sengaja nggak milih UNPAD, milihnya ITB, eh dapetnya ITB Jatinangor ya sama aja deket-deket juga. Kang Tsuyoshi maunya dipanggil Kang karena gak biasa dipanggil Mas.

"Aneh ih dipanggil Mas, saya mah _nteu_ biasa." ujar Tsuyoshi ketika Nino masih jadi driver baru. "Kang aja, lebih asyik."

"Hehehe hehehehe." Nino cuma cengar cengir, nggak papa lah tidak paham juga yang penting kemauan bos harus dituruti.

Oleh karena itu, siapapun lebih mudah ngadu apa-apa ke Kang Tsuyoshi, meskipun si Akang tak selalu bisa memberi solusi, tapi setidaknya bisa disampaikan ke Mas Koichi yang maunya ngendengerin apa kata Kang Tsuyoshi aja. Aduh, romantis. Kadang Nino jadi iri.

"Berdo'a aja, besok udah bisa dicairin itu duitnya." hibur Ken, mengusap-usap punggung Nino.

Nino jadi senang dan tersenyum lebar meski hatinya masih sepet. Mana tadi ia sempat berhadapan dengan bocah SMA yang ngotot mau dijemput jam 3 sore eh keluar-keluar jam 5, minta dicancel eh ngomel sendiri, eh pas bayar gamau cash. Pengen marah-marah tapi takut viral lalu masuk Instagram dan Line Today. Nino ogah diPHK dua kali dalam setahun.

Di tengah kemelut hati, mata Nino tak lepas dari TV pangkalan sedang menayangkan sinetron yang sedang jadi bahan perbincangan, Anak Jalanan Jadi Tukang Ojek. Ceritanya tentang tukang ojek (diperankan oleh penyanyi idola wanita, YamaPi) yang jatuh cinta dengan mahasiswi kedokteran yang orang tuanya galak sekali (diperankan oleh artis ngetop yang wajahnya selalu jadi langganan cover majalah, Ishihara Satomi) dan ibunya kalau tidur pakai make up tebal. Kalau nonton, Nino jadi teringat Mas Ohno, bedanya Mas Ohno kisahnya tak seseru sinetron karena sinetron ini si tukang ojek ternyata adalah anaknya tetangganya keluarga si mahasiswi yang ingin menjodohkan si mahasiswi dengan anak kandungnya yang ternyata adalah langganan ojeknya juga (diperankan oleh Takahashi Issei). Kadang-kadang Nino juga jadi ingat Mas Shige, apa kabar ya itu novelnya? Nino nggak sabar ingin baca. Ia juga ingat Mas Toma yang main juga di sinetron ini jadi teman tetangganya pemilik kantin di kampus mahasiswi ini, meski episode ini ia tak mejeng sama sekali.

"Bang, ribuan ojek di luar sana, Bang! Tapi neng gapernah mau duduk di jok motor yang bukan jok motor Abang!" terlihat Ishihara Satomi sedang terisak.

YamaPi menatap nanar Satomi, "Tapi, abang bukan siapa-siapa, Neng!"

"Bang, ayo kita kawin lari!"

"HAH?"

"Neng serius, Bang! Neng serius!"

YamaPi menatap Ishihara Satomi, tak percaya. Namun, Ishihara Satomi terlihat serius, tak terlihat gentar dan tekadnya sudah bulat. Camera men-zoom in zoom out keduanya secara bergantian, diselingi backsound 'JDAAAR' bagai petir di siang bolong (settingnya siang-siang, di taman kota). Setelah main-main dengan kamera, akhirnya muncul tulisan 'Bersambung....'

"Cih, lagi seru juga." cibir Jun, diam-diam ngikutin. Meski terlihat tangguh, Jun yang menangis paling keras ketika episode YamaPi keserimpet mobil dan masuk rumah sakit.

"Eh kemaren gue ketemu Ishihara Satomi, pas ngambil orderan di Gancit." aku Ken tiba-tiba. "Aslinya 10000x lebih cantik dari di TV!"

"Gue sih pernah tuh nganterin artis muda gitu, Hirose Suzu apa yak. Dia kalo sekolah naik ojek coba." tak mau kalah, Jun ikut pamer juga.

Nino, yang nyaris tak pernah bertemu artis apalagi nerima orderan dari artis, cuma bisa menyimpan iri.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Nino bergetar. Matanya membesar, sebuah orderan masuk ke akunnya. Biasanya, jam segini Nino tak pernah lupa mematikan paket data, tanda menyelesaikan tugas. Jadilah ia mau tak mau harus menerima orderan yang satu ini, padahal badannya sudah letih belum lagi hatinya yang masih asin. "Eh, jalan dulu ya."

Nino pamit ke Jun dan Ken, yang mengangguk sambil dadah-dadah.

.

.

Sakurai Sho, tampan dan mapan. Karir gemilang. Senyum menawan. Pokoknya, menantu idaman. Apalagi yang kurang?

"Eh! eh! liat tuh, Mas Sho udah mau pulang!" tunjuk Mirei, salah satu resepsionis, menyikut rekannya, Nanao yang sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu.

Nanao langsung sigap mengalihkan pandangan. Gila, wangi parfumnya kecium sampe sini. Kemejanya aja masih rapih, seakan disetrika setengah jam sekali.

Usia masih muda, wajahnya sudah masuk koran berkali-kali. Bukan karena tindak korupsi, justru karena segudang prestasi. Konon katanya dari SMP, Sho aktif mewakili provinsi sampai negara. SMP aktif jadi peserta debat, masuk SMA selalu langganan medali OSN. Kelas 10, OSN Ekonomi. Kelas 11, OSN Matematika. Kuliah? SNMPTN. Lulus? cum laude.

Mata Nanao tak sengaja bertemu mata Sho, yang hendak keluar lobi, "Saya duluan ya!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

Aduh, ramah lagi. Kurangnya apa coba, itu orang?

Orang-orang masih mencari-cari kelemahan pria muda itu. Dari rekan hingga lawan, semuanya kesusahan. Tekun, disiplin, kuat iman, apapun bisa dilaluinya. Kalau di video game, Sakurai Sho pasti akan dijuluki Gary Stu oleh dunia perfandomannya. Abis, susah banget dicari kurangnya. Manusia tidak ada yang sempurna kecuali kamu Sakurai Sho, begitu canda rekan-rekannya. Kalau mendengar itu juga Sho cuma senyum aja tidak merasa besar.

Kadang-kadang suka ada wartawan yang iseng melontarkan pertanyaan, "Usia sudah matang, masa depan gemilang, apa sudah punya pinangan?"

Sho biasanya cuma geleng-geleng, "Saya masih ingin berkarir dulu."

Padahal, alasannya tak sepenuhnya benar. Dalam hati, Sho masih menyimpan rasa sakit soal romansa. Pengalaman pahit yang sulit dilupakan seumur hidup.

"Pokoknya aku maunya dianter pake mobil!"

Alkisah, Sakurai Sho masih 18 tahun dan berstatus Mahasiswa Baru, mematung di depan stasiun Sudimara. Di sampingnya, Kitagawa Keiko yang berstatus gebetan sedang merajuk.

"Ta...tapi aku—"

"Mobil!"

"Aku gabisa bawa..."

"TAPI KAMU PUNYA SUPIR KAN PASTI?"

'Anjir. Ini gimana jawabnya...'

Akhirnya Keiko pulang, tinggal jalan kaki karena rumahnya dekat dari stasiun Sudimara, meninggalkan Sho yang meremas tiket kereta, cemberut meratapi nasib.

Kalau naik mobil bisa muntah-muntah termasuk kekurangan, mungkin cuma itu kekurangan seorang Sakurai Sho.

Katanya sih, bawaan orok. Dari dulu, keluarga Sakurai kalau naik mobil selalu siap antimo dan kantong keresek. Si sulung tak pernah tidak mabuk darat sampai-sampai sekeluarga jadi pusing dibuatnya.

Suatu hari, si Mama lupa menyuruh Sho minum antimo.

"Ma, Mas Sho mukanya pucet tuh!" seru Mai, si tengah yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah Sho, suatu saat.

"KERESEK!!! CEPET KERESEK!!!!"

Shu, si bungsu yang duduk di bangku belakang, dengan sigap menggapai keresek, menyodorkannya ke Sho yang sudah pucat pasi. "AYO MAS! KELUARIN MAS! KELUARIN!!!!"

Kalau sudah minum obatpun, Sho masih suka muntah-muntah. Cara paling ampuh adalah membuat Sho tidur, bagaimanapun caranya.

Suatu hari, saat SMA, teman sekelas Sho yang paham kondisinya, menyusun rencana ketika hendak pergi karya wisata dengan bus.

"Pokoknya si Sho jangan sampe melek!" ketua kelas, Takizawa memperingati seantero kelas yang segera membalas dengan anggukan.

Jadilah satu bus tak ada yang berani teriak-teriak, semuanya berbisik-bisik. Sho, bingung, bertanya pada teman sebangkunya, Kohara yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Ini, pada kenapa sih?"

"Sst!" desis Kohara. "Merem, ayo merem!"

Karena efek suasana dan efek antimo, Sho jadi ngantuk dan tak berhenti menguap, hingga akhirnya terlelap pulas.

Tour guide mereka bertanya, "Ada yang mau masang lagu sendiri?"

Takizawa berdiri, menyambungkan ponselnya dan memasang 'Nina Bobo' sepanjang perjalanan. Untung supirnya nggak ikutan tidur.

.

.

Anehnya, Sho cuma mual-mual kalau naik mobil dan bus. Titik. Fenomena yang sulit dijelaskan oleh teori eksak manapun. Dulu kawannya di kampus, Tsubasa, pernah berkata, "Itu lo karena ada di kursi penumpang. Kalo lo yang nyetir, pasti nggak akan mual-mual deh!"

Sho menatap penuh harap, "Serius lo?"  
  
"Banget!" Tsubasa mengeluarkan ponsel, menunjuk layar ponsel dengan bangga, "Nih, buktinya!" katanya sambil menunjuk sosok asing.

Sho mengernyit, "Siape?"

"Gebetan kakak gue, Mas Shingo."

 _'Kaga kenal anjir... '_ hardik Sho dalam hati. Hanya di hati karena ia tak sampai hati. Sho ingin percaya pada kawannya.

Langsung ia mengadu pada si Papa, minta belajar mobil jadi kado untuk ulang tahunnya. Jadilah suatu sore di tanggal 25 Januari, Sho di sambut oleh mobil-idaman-anak-muda-metropolis.

"Ih papa!" Sho malah protes. "Aku mintanya belajar mobil, bukan mobilnya!"

"Belajar mobil harus naik mobil kan?"

"Maksudnya, nanti Papa ngajarin mobil, gitu!"

Si Papa bingung, "Kalo belajar doang mah nggak usah nunggu ulang tahun..."

"Lah iya juga..."

Entah siapa yang salah di sini, tapi ternyata kenyataan tak semanis bayangan.

Sabuk pengaman, sip. Mesin hidup, ok. AC, siap. Papa lancar memberi instruksi, Sho sigap melancarkan aksi.

Mesin baru menyala, tiba-tiba kepalanya jadi pusing.

"UWEK!"

"Astaga! Sho! ASTAGA!!!"

Si Papa panik, untungnya si Papa menyimpan plastik sisa gorengan yang baru saja habis. "INI! PAKE INI!!!"

Sejak saat itu mobil idaman resmi jadi milik Shu.

Makanya, penemuan semacam ojek online buat Sho adalah semacam anugrah.

"Jadi gini mas, tinggal ngeklik lokasi, terus tujuan, nanti ojeknya ke sini." jelas Yuto, juniornya yang kala itu sedang menunggu drivernya datang, ketika suatu hari Sho bertanya soal trend ojek online yang dari instagram sampai line today ramai membicarakan.

"Terus nanti ngapain?"

"Nunggu aja, kayak saya sekarang."

"Widih." Sho takjub. Padahal mah biasa aja, pikir Yuto. Tapi tak sampai hati karena Sho seniornya yang paling baik dan sabar. Suka ngetraktir pula. Pokoknya semuanya benar kalau Sho yang melakukan. Jadi Yuto cuma membalas dengan senyum maklum.

Karena teman-temannya kebanyakan naik mobil, trend ojek online sampai cukup terlambat di telinga Sho. Ia juga jarang jalan-jalan, kalau tidak lembur pokoknya harus pulang. Cuma suatu hari ketika Mai menelfon nitip macarons, Sho berdiri bersebelahan dengan seseorang berjaket hijau tua. Dikiranya, jaket itu lagi ngetrend, tapi kok lama-lama makin banyak yang pake? Dan lama-lama Mai tak pernah minta titip macarons lagi.

"Nanti aku KuyFood aja." jelas Mai, ketika ditanya.

"Delivery?"

"Ya gitu deh!"

Wah, adikku mandiri. Katanya dalam hati. Sho jadi bangga, dan ingin berterima kasih dengan si KuyFood KuyFood ini.

Tiba-tiba bel berbunyi.

"Mas, itu KuyFood!" seru Mai, "Bayarin ya!"

Sho cuma mesem, tetap menuruti permintaan adiknya.

Akhirnya, tibalah hari pertama Sho memesan ojek online. Biasanya, Sho minta diantar dari kantor ke stasiun oleh OB, tapi lama-lama kasihan juga sama OB-nya (padahal mas OB dengan senang hati mengantar Sho kemana saja asalkan berdua selalu). Deg-degan, Sho memenyentuh perintah 'book'.

Munculah informasi driver yang ditunggu-tunggu. Plat nomor, seri motor, nomor ponsel, tak lupa namanya.

Ninomiya Kazuya.

Eh apa Kazunari?

Ah ya apa ajalah asalkan selamat sampai tujuan.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, ponsel Sho bergetar, sebuah pesan dari si driver,

**'Mas, saya sudah di depan. Saya nggak masuk ke parkiran ya.'**

Sho memanjangkan leher, mendapati sesosok pria mungil dengan motor yang dapat ia pastikan sama seperti yang tertulis di kolom informasi. Segera, Sho melangkah menuju sosok itu, sambil tak lupa pamit pada satpam yang sedang bertugas. Mas satpam langsung melek berstamina, siap menjaga keamanan gedung kantor kapan saja.

.

.

Menolak rejeki itu dosa besar. Tapi membayangkan macetnya Kemang ke Tanah Abang mencuatkan hasrat menyerah dari diri Nino.

_Cancel nggak yah, jangan apa yah, ah tapi lumayan. Eh tapi gatau kan siapa tau bayarnya pake KuyPay lagi lah sama aja._

Kemang - Tanah Abang kadang terasa seperti BSD - Uzbekistan, kalau orang-orang kantor sedang berlomba-lomba pulang lebih cepat. Nino sukanya mengalah jadinya ia lama di pangkalan sampai kira-kira jalanannya tak seramai followers awkarin kalau disuruh ngumpul dalam satu ruangan. Lumayan juga, hemat bensin. Kadang Nino juga sering curhat dan ngeKuysip di pangkalan, bedanya cuma berbekal kopi sachet 3 ribu dan obrolannya hanya sekitar costumer dan driver lain seperti si Tegoshi yang gosipnya sebenarnya pangeran kerajaan antah berantah yang kabur karena ogah dijodohkan, atau si Ueda yang katanya pernah bertemu Nenek Gayung ketika nerima orderan di Pondok Pinang.

Tapi Nino seorang mitra yang baik, jadi ditulislah pesan untuk si costumer yang tak repot-repot ia baca namanya.

**'Mas, saya sudah di depan. Saya nggak masuk ke parkiran ya.'**

Nino jadi kepikiran richeese yang kemarin tersisa karena tiba-tiba perutnya jadi sakit. Aduh enak kali ya pulang makan richeese. Wangi richeese imajiner mulai tergantikan ketika merebak aroma sedap parfum mahal tercium hidungnya, diikuti oleh suara berat namun lembut, "Mas ojek ya?"

Nino agak sebal karena bayangan richeesenya jadi buyar. Nino hendak menjawab, "Yaiyalah masa tukang odong-odong!" ketika didapati si calon penumpang tengah tersenyum ramah. Potongan rambut rapi, kemeja biru muda, celana khaki, juga long coat coklat muda. Lelah, lesu, lunglai, dan lepek Nino langsung hilang,

_Anjir, ganteng._

"Iya, ehe...masnya..." Nino langsung buru-buru mengecek nama penumpang, nyesel nggak ngecek pas awal-awal. "Sakurai, Sho! Mas Sho?"

Masnya mengangguk, senyumnya tak lepas.

'Masnya nggak pegel ya? senyum mulu. Ah tapi gapapa, hati ini jadi adem. Masnya senyum terus ajalah gapapa ikhlas.' batin Nino.

"Masnya, Mas Ninomiya?"

"IYA MAS!" aduh, senangnya dipanggil pakai nama.

"Ke Tanah Abang ya, Mas."

Nino ingin protes pada orang-orang yang bilang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama cuma ilusi belaka. Ini buktinya Nino jadi deg-degan nggak jelas. Dari penampilannya mah ini si Masnya pasti gapernah naik ojek. Ngapain naik ojek sih mas kan jadi deg-degan!!!!

"Macet banget ya, Mas?" tiba-tiba saja si Mas Ganteng membuka pembicaraan.

"I—Iya, rush hour. Ehe. Ehehehehe. Ehehehehe."

Apa banget sih lo, Nin. Nino menghardik diri sendiri. Padahal biasanya Nino yang suka ngajak ngobrol penumpang biar sok asik gitu biar nanti dapet rating 5. Ini sekarang diajak ngobrol gini doang nervous.

"Saya baru pertama kali banget nih naik ojek online." lanjut Sho, "Saya nanya-nanya gitu boleh nggak mas?"

"Boleh, Mas." jawabnya, sok santai.

Padahal dalam hati, "BOLEH BANGET MAS, NINOMIYA KAZUNARI, 26 TAHUN. LULUSAN TEKNIK KOMPUTER. SUKA BANGET AYAM RICHEESE SOALNYA PEDES. ARTIS FAVORIT TAKEUCHI YUKO. DULU MASIH KECIL PENGEN JADI ARTIS JUGA TAPI GAK PEDEAN SAYA MAH ORANGNYA JADINYA PENGEN JADI ORANG BIASA AJA. KOSAN SAYA DEKET STASIUN TANAH ABA—"

"Sehari gitu biasanya dapet berapa, Mas?" suara Sho memecah pikiran ngasal Nino. Untung masih macet, kalo enggak bisa-bisa nabrak orang.

"Hm, tergantung sih, Mas. Kalau lagi semangat sehari bisa lima ratusan, hehehe."

"Wih, lumayan banget ya Mas."

"Hehehe"

"Masnya sebelum nKuyjek, dulunya ojek pangkalan apa gimana?"

"Saya dulunya staff IT di perusahaan, tapi perusahaannya bangkrut, jadi kena PHK."

"Aduh, mohon maaf Mas, pertanyaannya kurang berkenan ya?"

"EHEHEHEHE, Gapapa kali Masnya pasti nggak maksud, saya lagian udah move on juga, ehehehehe"

"Mas daerah rumahnya deket Kemang, apa gimana?"

"Saya tinggalnya dikosan, deket stasiun Tanah Abang, ehehehehe"

"Loh, deket sama tujuan saya dong?"

"Iya Mas, ehehehehe."

Jalanan kembali lancar, Nino segera melaju.

 _"Awas, Nin. Jangan meleng. Lagi nyetir.Nanti kamu viral! Di Instagram, Line Today, Path! Nanti kamu dirating satu! Terus saldo KuyPay kamu nggak bisa dituker! Lebih parahnya lagi, nanti kamu gabisa ketemu Mas ini lagi! Wayuluh! Wayuluh!"_ malaikat di pundak Nino seakan-akan memberikan instruksi dan menyadarkan dirinya. Nino langsung berusaha fokus, fokus, eh tapi sulit juga ternyata mengontrol diri.

Dari balik spion, Nino mengintip. Lalu bertanya, basa-basi, "Mas, saya bawanya kekencengan nggak?"

Sho tersenyum simpul, "Nggak Mas, enak kok."

Dibilang begitu, Nino serasa dipuji, "Kamu adalah pria tertampan di dunia ini."

Tak terasa, jalanan dari Kemang ke Tanah Abang dilalui begitu saja. Sampailah mereka di depan stasiun Tanah Abang. Meski berat, Nino harus melepas kepergian si Mas.

Seusai melepas helm dan masker, Sho bertanya, "Berapa Mas?"

Nino sudah ikhlas kalau si Mas mau bayar pakai KuyPay. Nggak bayar juga gapapa. "21 ribu, Mas."

Sho segera merogoh kantong long coat, menyerahkan uang 50 ribuan.

Melihat 50 ribuan, Nino ingin menangis. Akhirnya, duit beneran. Bisa dipegang. Begitu mengecek kantong celanannya, Nino sadar tak punya kembalian.

"M...Mas Sho."

"Ya?"

"Aduh, anu...saya baru dapet cash dari Masnya, jadi...nggak ada kembalian."

Sho memiringkan kepala. Lalu mengangguk-angguk, "Ya udah, anggep aja tip."

Nino terbelalak, "Serius, Mas?"

Sho tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "Iya dong, masa bohong?"

Ih, tuh kan! Si Mas-nya senyum lagi!

Ini costumer apa bidadari jatuh dari surga? Tiba-tiba Nino ingin jadi Iqbalee lalu bernyanyi untuk Sho.

_Kau bidadari, jatuh dari surga, di hadapanku! Ea!_

_So Baby please be mine! Please be mine, Oh mine! Ea!_

"Mas? Mas Nino!"

Tangan Sho dilambai-lambaikan di depan wajahnya, Nino langsung tersadar. "IYA MAS!"

"Masnya sering bengong, ya? Hati-hati mas." Dilayangkan tangannya di pundak Nino, selagi memberi puk-pukan hangat. "Ya udah, kereta saya udah mau dateng, makasih ya, Mas Nino!"

Sho beranjak, meninggalkan Nino yang masih melongo. Setelah sekian banyak costumer yang membuatnya nyeri hati, costumer terakhirnya malah membuatnya jatuh hati.

"MAS SHO!" Nino berteriak pada punggung Sho yang semakin mengecil. Sho berbalik sejenak, menunggu kata-kata Nino selanjutnya.  
  
Ingin Nino berteriak, 'I LOVE YOU MAS!' tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya, "JANGAN LUPA RATE 5 YA MAS!!"

Sho balas tertawa, "SIAP!" lalu berbalik, mengejar kereta yang sedang menunggu.

Aduh, rasanya Nino enggan pulang ke rumah.

Tapi pulang juga, lumayan bisa main DotA agak lamaan karena pulang lebih cepat.

Sampai kosan, Nino berpapasan dengan Shige yang tengah duduk-duduk sambil makan bakso cuanki. "Mas Nino, tumben pulangnya cepet, lagi jatuh cinta ya?"

Nino tidak tahu apa nyambungnya tapi pura-pura paham dan dijawab saja, "Kok, Mas Shige tau?"

Shige tersenyum miring, ditepuk-tepuk dadanya sendiri pelan, "Feeling."

Nino yang tak makin paham, cuma bisa nyengir.

Sambil menguyup bakso, Shige berkata, "Nanti, kalo buku saya tentang Mas Ohno udah jadi, Masnya cerita ya ke saya," 

Tiba di kamar, Nino segera mandi dan makan richeese kemarin yang sudah diangetin, sambil menyalakan komputer, hendak main DotA.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar, notifikasi dari aplikasi ojeknya.

' **Makasih ya, Mas Nino. Saya sudah sampai. Masnya jangan sering-sering bengong, nanti nabrak, hehehehe. —Sakurai Sho'**

Di atasnya, terdapat lima bintang kuning menghiasi ponsel Nino.

_Tuhan, kalau ia jodohku, tolong dekatkan. Kalau bukan, tolong dicek lagi Ya Tuhan, siapa tau ada yang salah._


End file.
